jnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Weston
The Country of Weston Most commonly known as The Land of Return, or The land of Small Greatness, is world renown as the most visited and loved land. Weston is home to the great Weston family and the well cared for and considered people, Westonians. In Weston you will not only find happy and loving people but also hard works and powerful speakers. Weston is the builder of a powerful army and very capable use of their mountain range. ×Basic Information on Weston× Brief Weston History, Important Weston Details, Cozism Basics, Culture Summary, Main Resources Brief Weston History Weston was founded sometime in the 10th century by a group of settlers called The Wind Bearers. Weston is set in the middle of a grand circle of mountains surrounding a large water spring named by the Wind Bearers as, The Great Life Giver, or Life Giver Spring. The Wind Bearers used the massive trees around the spring to build their homes and also used the fertile land to become Wheat farmers along with many other crops. After 100 years and the Age of the Wind ending came the Age of the Rain, for Weston when it was not windy was poured upon with rain. With each discovery or reliance on a resource or the changing of times came a new age, such as the following: ·Age of the Wind,(100 years), The Wind Bearers settle having being led by the wind ·Age of the Rain,(200 years), Rain had become a main attraction to other lands ·Age of the Nothing,(300 years), No leader led the people and many left the land ·Age of the Death,(200 years), A great plague came upon the land killing half the population, then a traveler came and healed the sickness in the land named Weston ·Age of the Hope,(400 years), Weston reigns in the land and his many heirs after him who later come to be known as "The Great Kings of Hope" ·Age of the Strong,(500 years), The kingdom is renamed ( after being called The land of Wind for so long) Weston and begins to develop a great army and many hard workers ·Age of the Power,(300 years so far), The long reign of Weston is realized and the Westonians are proud and Weston becomes a powerful country Through these 20 centuries Weston develops and becomes a growing population and well desired trader for their many inventions and resources. Weston as grand as it is still holds a mystery behind the mountains as to how their truly small population could grow to such a powerful country. Important Weston Details Capital: The House of Westing( Named after the 7th ruler of Weston, King Westing Rigged Weston) and questioned as to why it is called a "House" Population: 1.5 million Government: Not entirely decided but is declared as Cozism Language: Westinian, although the land is visited by many across the continent giving it many languages Currency: Seves Religion: not often associated with any but many do believe Weston was sent by a great being called Yahweh-Rapha Cozism Basics Cozism is the greatest association with the land of Weston, the definition of Weston. Cozism is not only the government at which the land is lawed but also the decider for currency. Coz the right hand man of the first king of Weston, King Lester Weston, was very much close and powerful in Weston's life and his heirs also continued on along with the Weston families. His ideals and thoughts were favored and publicized by the Weston family making the Coz family as much a ruler as the Weston. Cozism refers to the laws and ideas ensued by the first Coz, Right Hand Gregory Coz, and has affected every decision and idea in Weston. Those close to the Weston family often call the land of Weston, Cozton based purely on the fact that the Weston's listened so closely to the Coz's. Contrary to prior beliefs however, the combination of both the ideals of the Weston house and the Coz house make up the ideals that is Weston and Cozism is just what Lester and Gregory had decided to call it. There are is of course a Book of Cozism as to teach the whole land of the Weston world ( also referred to as Everything to Know about Weston). Culture Summary Westonian culture is a very humble and encouraging culture. The people are kind and considerate but also very strongly willed and capable. Many will walk the streets of The House of Westing and be dragged in by the empowering mood and people. Everyone and everything is directed toward the idea that no one is weak and all are capable. The music is upbeat and sometimes very thoughtful, the food is full of flavor and made only by those trained well enough and also very healthy. Equality is very much maintained and excepted, not many come along and question the ideals of Westonian culture. This land is called The Land of Return because the more that visit the more that return and become apart of The land of Small Greatness. Main Resources Major exports from Weston would be wood, coal, and various metals and jewels found within the mountains. Weston focus' on exports such as jewelry and the rare berries growing within the circle of mountains. The most rare of animal sightings can bring skins and clothing but only for very high payers because of the numbers of those animals. Weston does find many metals within the mountains and has used them for many different subjects. Apart from exports the land of Weston is a very windy land with winds at very high speeds which is used for many different machines in the works. Not only wind but the boulders are often used for construction , to make things easier to bring down. The large spring in the middle of Weston is a very important piece to the kingdom and is only used when needed or for certain activities. ×More in Depth Details on Weston× Specific History, Important People, Countries Leaders, etc. Weston's Past The Wind Bearers, founding people of the great country that 3 era's later became Weston. The Wind Bearers were a small group just as Weston has always been a small population, but they were wise and stronger than most in the land. The Wind Bearers were led by the wind itself and were strong believers in its power. The Wind Bearers originated in what is presently Greysoule, having found that the land was not suitible for them a group of catalysts broke off from the rest of the people living there and decided to follow the wind to where they believed would be the "Promised Land". The leader of the Wind Bearers was Fire Spirit ( who is recorded as an ancestor of the Weston Family, he had left his wife and kids to follow the wind) a man of great faith and courage. All the men that had set off on this journey were strong and knowledgeable in building and the women were educated and very hard workers and after settling handed down their great skills and abilities to their children which are still used today. On the road to the Weston Mountains, the Wind Bearers encountered a rival tribe called, The Giant Beasts, who declared the Wind Bearers and enemy and attacked them, This battle would become known as The Battle of Wind and Beast. The battle lasted 10 days 400 men total dead, killing off 4/5 of the Wind Bearers group but them as the victor. The Wind Bearers made peace with The Giant Beasts tribe and were given food and supplies for the remainder of their journey. The books of Cozism tell this story and call it "The Struggle for Our Land". Several Giant Beasts later came to become a part of Weston. The climb through the great mountains surrounding the land they had been led to, after a year of traveling, was complicated and cold after 4 days of climbing they finally could see from the top "A land of life, a land of hope, an oasis compared to the dry living we had lived before ... this land will be our home and this land will stand strong for as long as we are in it"- Fire Spirit. Ten years after settling down word had spread by The Giant Beasts that a great nation was to be born in The Great Mountains, many came to see what was being talked about and many stayed to be a part of it. After Fire Spirit came his son, Raining Ground, who brought about The Age of the Rain after having lived many years in it. Raining Ground had many great ideas of utilizing the rain and that is why there was an age named after it. Raining Ground's descendents continued using his ideas until his grand child came along. After Raining Ground came Thunder Spirit and after him came Cloud Bearer. Cloud Bearer still used the rain as did his father and his fathers father but during his reign was the beginning of The Age of the Nothing, a time when the tribe did not grow and no ideas came about, the land was like stagnant water. After Cloud Bearer came Time and after him came Nothing liver then after him came the leader that experienced sorrow in the land though his name was to be for greatness, Nothing Destroyer. The beginning of The Age of the Death a great and slow killing plague created chaos in the land and lasted for 200 years, Nothing Destroyer had to push every other priority aside to find a cure, sending people all over the world to try and find a cure. After years of searching no one came along and Nothing Destroyer had passed on leaving his son, Searching Warrior. Searching Warrior worked even harder than his father by not only maintaining the search for a cure but also taking care of all the other priorities of the country. Searching Warrior died earlier than most by the means of stress upon his life giving him enough anxiety to end his life, thus his son took on the task of running the country at a young age. Storm Changer, Searching Warrior's son, did not attempt to take on full responsibility for the country at his age, giving most of his reign to his older brother, Storm Maker. Several decades passed and still no cure or even a clue was found until a traveler by the name of Weston came along claiming to not only know the cure but to have brought enough for the remaining population of Wind Bearer's tribe. It took 5 years to cure everyone of the plague later to be known as "The Curses of the Storm", and Weston was renowned throughout the land and the continent as "The Great Healer". Weston, after having saved what was left of the Wind Bearer's tribe, was asked to become the ruler of the land along with his partner Coz. It took Weston one year of thinking and talking to Coz to finally decide to take the Wind Bearer's as his own people. Twenty years of being the first king of the Wind Bearer's, Weston took on the role of leader with his right hand man Coz officially after learning everything he needed to be king. Both King Lester Weston and Right Hand Gregory Coz built up the country for the remainder of their lives giving birth to their Heirs who would of course continue the actions they had started.During Weston's year of thinking about being the King of what is now Weston, Weston looked into the history of the Wind Bearer's and found that he was directly related to the prior ruler of the land which helped his decision greatly. The Age of the Hope kicked off several centuries of flourishing having the Great Kings of Hope and the many rulers after: Age of the Hope *the tradition is to wait for the 100 year marker for the next ruler in line to begin to reign ·King Lester Weston "The Great Healer" ( reigns 50 years worth* of the Age of the Hope) ·King Rigger Weston ( 100 years) ·King Haggerd Weston ( 100 years) ·King Timothy Weston ( 100 years) ·King Ian Weston ( 50 years) Age of the Strong ·King Ian Weston "The Great General Weston" ( 50 years) ·King Wester Rigged Weston "The Ruler of True Strength" ( 100 years) King Wester Rigged Weston reigned during a time when The Giant Beasts ( the tribe defeated by the earlier Wind Bearer's) invaded for revenge. Their leader, Golden Bull, led the invasion to destroy the country that was now Weston. King Ian Weston had started, in his reign, an army that had been put under terribly strengthening training making it one of the strongest armies on the continent. Having been brought up during the time of Ian, Wester strengthened the army even more and much more was invented to help the strength of the army ( and also the rest of the country) thus, Weston was more than prepared for an invasion ( plus guerrilla warfare). The invasion lasted a week as the vast Giant Beasts' army charged in but died quickly. King Wester Weston, and during the battle General Wester Weston, fought in the battle having endured the same training as he had given his army. General Wester killed 500 men in those 7 days giving him a great title as "the Ruler of True Strength". After the battle ended General Wester led half his army to the borders of the Giant Beasts' country and burned it to the ground having taken everything including the people living there back to Weston to no longer be a Giant Beasts' member, giving the Weston army twice as many men as before the battle and roughly 250,000 elderly, women, and children. ·King Wester Rigged Weston 2nd ( 100 years) ·King Tin Weston ( 100 years) ·King Just Weston "The Strong Ruler in Death" He ruled 40 years of his reign instead of the usual 60 or so ( 100 years) ·King Nell Weston ( 50 years) Age of the Power ·King Nell Weston ( 50 years) ·King Wonder "Power" Weston "The Power of Weston" ( 100 years) King Wonder Weston before he was given the throne, noticed that his father had made the country a good and capable country meaning that everything was like the mountains around it, impenetrable. So Wonder declared that the new age be called The Age of the Power, in which had started half way through King Nell's reign. King Wonder having made this declaration went around to every home and every store and every department under him and made sure everything was in order financially or otherwise. King Wonder also strengthened the army and created a holiday to celebrate all that had happened in the last few Era's calling it "The Day of Weston". ·King Fire Weston ( 100 years) ·King Mickael Wilson Weston ( still in his term) Coz's Past Coz, known only as the right hand men of Weston rulers but who they really are is known only to Weston and a select few who are deemed worthy. Their story and legacy dates back before the time of the first king of Weston and before even the Wind Bearers, his name was Coz. Though later in his life he changed his first name to his last name, the name Coz was known to everyone as the Boy Ruler. Coz was a natural born leader and capable of taking on any role having to do with leading, as a little boy he was able to direct everyone to his whim or for the better of others. Coz was not only a natural leader but he was incredibly smart and as he grew up no mind could match his, and that was only the beginning of his empire. Coz made friends easily but he chose his friends, he would always say "yes I am your friend, but I did not only choose you to be my friend I chose you to be a part of my life, to either be used or you to use me, I am here to change the world" and as he made friends, all of them became powerful and wealthy with his aid. When Coz turned 20 he left his home and set out to go and find his rich and powerful friends, to either help them or ask them for help. At the age of 30 he had used each and every one of them to create his own chain empire, meaning that everyone he met was connected and with every connection and addition was added to "his people". Coz was a very trusted man and as he got older everyone around him gained more power. Coz had one child whom he gave the name of Nin Coz, and that was when he changed his name to Gin Coz. Having lived in the time that he did Coz lived to see 50 and died but left a large and on going legacy carried on with each generation. Each Coz was powerful and gained more power with every person added to his empire, eventually however some of the assets were lost and he had to build up new ones. Each Coz had this great gift and used it to the advantage of many. Several centuries after the first Coz, Finly Coz came along with his father Geno Coz in the land that is now known as Greysoule. Finly and his father had felt the tides turn in the land when a group of 100 people that called themselves The Wind Bearers left the settlers that were there. They decided to trail behind them as they traveled wherever the wind took them until they found what is now the Mountains of Weston. Finly and Geno broke away from there and went to a neighboring village where they had many members of their empire. At the neighboring village they waited and continued to build their empire keeping close watch on the Wind Bearers. Several centuries passed until the moment arose that the Coz's needed to step in. Prior to commencing their plan however, the current Coz being Gregory Coz, the Coz had met a fine young man named Lester Weston whom he said was a very good leader ( despite himself being the best). Gregory went to Lester and asked him to be his life long partner. Having already spent so much time with Gregory, Lester agreed. Gregory knew of the epidemic spreading throughout the land of the Wind Bearers and knew it was time to take action with the perfect man for the job, a capable doctor. Coz and Weston traveled to the mountains and healed the people. later to become the rulers of the land, two great leaders to stand side by side for many generations to come, Coz and Weston. "I always know what's going to happen when I say that it will happen, unfortunately that doesn't mean that I haven't taken the time to research and build up my empire, often times we, meaning the Coz's, have to wait for the next generation to carry out whatever it is we are working on. For the sake of time however we will always say 'I know what will happen it's just a matter of who I use and why I use them'. We are Coz and we don't work alone, we are in control of much but we are not the rulers"-- Right Hand Gregory Coz Category:Countries